


Breakfast at the Bastion Saint Gervais

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Three Musketeers AU, book AU, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: The musketeers are fighting bravely at La Rochelle when one morning Victor announces to his friends that he has something important to tell them in secret.





	Breakfast at the Bastion Saint Gervais

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to do a multi-chapter fic for this AU, but sadly I have too much going on right now. I decided to post what I have just in case I never get the chance to do anything else with it. Ideally, this would be a chapter towards the end.

Yuuri looked out from the bastion, lost deep in thought. His three friends: Victor, Phichit and Christophe were getting ready for breakfast behind him.

He’d fought that night to take this bastion and what he wanted now more than anything was some rest. But Victor mentioned that he had something important to say and so he knew that he would have to rest later.

 

_Yuuri joined his friends, feeling tired but alarmed at the urgency of their summons._

_But before anyone could even start to explain anything Victor looked at Christophe and said, “You had breakfast yesterday at the inn of the Parpaillot, I believe?”_

_“Oh yes, but it was terrible. They had no fish!”_

_“What? No fish in a port?_

_“They say the Cardinal scared it all away.”_

_Yuuri listened to them joke around and felt his heart sink. It was unlike Victor to avoid speaking his mind. He preferred to get straight to the point. What was so bad that Victor would not speak about it directly?_

_“But I think it will suit your needs perfectly,” Chris said._

_Victor rose to his feet. “Excellent! Then I recommend we got at once. What do you say to a breakfast in the company of friends, Yuuri?”_

_“Er… yes…” He was hungry and followed Victor without questions, like his two other friends who acted as if they understood what was happening much better than he did._

_But breakfast shed no light on this mystery. People kept barging in and interrupting every five minutes, the end result being that Yuuri couldn’t get a single coherent sentence out of Victor._

_On the contrary, he found himself answering questions and telling his friends, as well as the four other musketeers who happened to be in the room at the time, how he and several other soldiers took the Bastion Saint Gervais._

_“And did many people die?” Victor asked._

_“Six of our men and seven of theirs,” Yuuri answered._

_“Gentlemen, I propose a wager!” Victor announced, rising to his feet._

_“A wager?” several people exclaimed at once._

_“I bet that I and my three friends will have breakfast at the Bastion and stay there for exactly one hour, to the minute.”_

_The four accidental participants in this bet applauded while Victor’s three friends exchanged a look._

_“An excellent idea! Let us fix the stake.” one of the men demanded._

_“Simple: the losing side buys the winners lunch!”_

_“Agreed!”_

_And so they set off for the Bastion._

_“Victor, are you mad?” Yuuri asked once they were out of earshot of the army. “We will be killed!”_

_“On the contrary, this is a brilliant idea. In the Parpaillot we cannot say five words together without being interrupted. This way we will have breakfast in peace and we can talk about our affairs without fear of being overheard.”_

_Yuuri said nothing._

_When they got to the Bastion they turned back and waved to the soldiers assembled at the edge of the camp. By the time the four friends arrived at their destination it seemed that the news had flown over the whole camp._

_Yuuri, Phichit and Christophe raised their hands to wave. Victor put his hat on the edge of his sword and swung it in the air._

 

“Before we begin our breakfast,” Victor said, “I propose that we prepare in case the enemy chooses to take the Bastion back while we are here.”

They picked up the muskets of the dead soldiers and loaded all of them. That done, they gathered around the food.

“I have here, two of our most trusted friends who will keep our secret, Yuuri,” Victor began as Phichit laid out the contents of the basket the innkeeper of the Parpaillot had given them. “I wish to share it with them, with your permission, of course.”

Yuuri felt a blush creep to his cheeks as everyone turned their eyes to him. “I trust them,” Yuuri admitted in a tone just loud enough for everyone present to hear.

“In which case, I will make good use of the circumstances.”

Christophe and Phichit looked on, each with a smile on their face. A secret it may have been in Yuuri and Victor’s eyes, but to them, acquainted as they were with their friends, it was as plain as the difference between night and day.

Victor took Yuuri’s hand between both of his. “Know this, friends: that I love Yuuri most dearly and Yuuri has done me the honour of returning my feelings.”

To everyone’s surprise he dropped to one knee. “And I have here a priest and a friend, who I am certain is willing to act as our witness.”

Christophe smiled. “Only Victor could propose in such dramatic circumstances!”

“I think I hear the sound of drums,” Phichit said with a laugh.

“What do you say, Yuuri?”

“I hear them too,” Chris said. “Will you wait before you make your wedding vows?”

“I do,” Yuuri said, his face still crimson from embarrassment, but a smile of genuine happiness tugging at the corners of his lips.

“And I do too,” Victor responded.

“Friends, by the power in me, I bless this union,” Christophe began in a tone of voice that was only half-serious. “Do you have any rings about your person?” he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“Yes.” Victor produced two gold rings from his pocket.

“I hope you understand that people will talk if they see you wear rings.”

Yuuri took the ring from Victor’s hand. “I will wear mine in secret.”

“As will I.”

“Gentlemen! As sorry as I am to interrupt, but I must draw your attention to the following,” Phichit cried out, “we are under attack!”

“Muskets!” Victor called out and everyone rushed to find a weapon and then a convenient place at the wall.

“There are but ten people!” Victor exclaimed in disappointment as he studied their attackers. “You interrupted us for such a trifle!”

 

Two hours later the news went around the army’s camp that four brave soldiers defended the Bastion Saint Gervais from multiple attacks of the Rochellais all for the sake of a wager that they would have breakfast at the Bastion for exactly an hour. They returned to the camp almost two hours after they left it.

“And, sire, before they left they set up corpses of soldiers along the wall to make it seem as if someone was defending the Bastion so that the Rochellais shot at dead men while the brave live ones got away,” a spy recounted to Cardinal Richelieu, concluding his tale.

“Brave ones, indeed,” the Cardinal muttered, “perhaps, too brave.” 


End file.
